Forever just a Dream
by Ralor
Summary: Ty Lee has been waiting for her chance. Now, 8 years later it finally comes. But can she prove her love to a man in love with another? Lemon.


**Author's note: Well this is the first of my stories. This was actually done 'cuz I saw it a dream…. I'm such a lucky bastard X3 Anyways, any other stories I publich will probably NOT be so… dirty? Anyways**

**Dislaimer: I don't own anything from Avatar and it is the sole property of Mike and Bryan…. And anyone else who might be hiding in the dark we don't know about. And now to the story!**

Ty Lee let loose a shuddering sigh as she entered her hotel room. It all seemed ironic to her now as she supposed to be relaxing and catching up with some old friends(namely the Gaang, and Mai, although the Kyoshi Warriors were all here too), but ever since she came to the hotel she felt her aura change from her usual bubbly pink to a uncertain grey.

And it was because of _him. _She let loose another sigh. After 8 years, she still had feelings for him, although he was already as good as spoken for. She knew she should be feeling anxious, but how could she? She didn't want it to happen like this. She wanted it to mean something, not just because he was frustrated as he more than likely was.

She sat down on the bed and began to wait for him, trying to think of something else. She began to think that maybe she should change out of her white swimsuit, but then realized there would be no point, as it would soon come off anyways. She still couldn't believe it still fit; after all she'd had it since she was 14. According to all of her girlfriends, however, it was very small and was _barely_ covering her breasts. According to everyone else (who all happened to be hot boys), on the other hand, said she looked great.

She tried again searching for another topic to think of, but her mind kept drifting to what had happened just an hour ago.

_Suki and Sokka were arguing.... again. It wasn't like it was just the second or third time either. They were fighting so much that it was getting out of hand. Some thought it was silly what they fighting over, but those who really knew them both, knew that it was no small matter._

"_I'm not going to give up fighting, Sokka!" Suki yelled, as she turned away._

"_Why do you never listen to me? I told you, the doctor told you and even all of the other Kyoshi warriors told you," Sokka screamed at her again, "If you keep using your leg like that, you might lose it!"_

"_If I can't be a Kyoshi Warrior, I'd rather be dead!" Suki yelled as she stormed off._

"_What's the matter with that woman?" Sokka yelled to no-one in particular. He noticed a log, and stormed over to it and kicked it as hard as he could. This action however only stubbed his big toe and he began to jump up and down yelling curse word as loud as he could._

"_What happened?" Aang asked walking up to Ty Lee who was watching the scene._

"_Sokka's trying to get Suki to quit the Kyoshi Warriors again," Ty Lee answered with sadness written all over her face._

"_Suki really should listen to him, I mean it's not like she could really protect the village after having to deal with that herd of boarcupines," Aang replied sagely._

"_Yeah," Ty Lee answered not really listening._

_By now, everyone knew of the boarcupine stampede that had occurred little less than a year ago. Suki had effectively protected everyone on Kyoshi Island from the savage animals, but not without a cost. Several of the pines had stabbed straight through her left leg, and she was told by the doctor that although he had saved it, she would have to cut her fighting days short or else the injury may become so severe that it would be impossible to save it._

_This, however, didn't happen to deter Suki. She began fighting again, after only three months of rest, even thought the doctor prescribed seven, and no-one could get her to give up doing what she loved. Not the other warriors, not Toph nor Katara, and not even Sokka had had minute success at getting her to stop._

_Which, of course was now why the two who were formerly the 'best couple known to man'(as the other warriors had put it anyways), were now in such a state that they couldn't go three minutes without fighting._

"_I know how you feel," Aang said, pulling Ty Lee out of her memories. There was no way that __**Aang**__ knew how she was feeling right now. "You don't want to lose your best friend from the force."_

_Ty Lee let loose a small sigh and said in a small voice, "Yeah that's it."_

"_Well, you have to remember, she could get seriously hurt if she doesn't stop. Don't worry, you'll still see her around the Island" Aang said with a small smile on his face._

"_Yeah, I know," she replied, attempting to smile. Satisfied that he had helped Ty Lee, he walked off looking for Katara. The smile quickly faded, and she looked to the sky, thankful that Aang, as well as everyone else had no clue that she was completely head over heels in love with her best friend's boyfriend._

_Knowing that the beach would no longer be any fun to her, she packed up her small bag and began to walk back to the hotel. She had walked for no less than two minutes, than her hand be dragged backwards. She turned around, ready to strike a predator, but quickly stopped herself, seeing blue eyes. The same blue eyes that she constantly dreamt about._

_They were not however, full of care nor love, as they had been in her dreams. Rather, they were full of frustration and… lust?_

"_Meet me in your room in an hour," Sokka said to her in a very commanding voice._

_She quickly nodded at his command in fear, just as once had to Azula, but Sokka had already turned and was walking away. She knew what was going to happen, and although she was scared, she felt a rush of happiness. She was finally going to get a chance to prove her love to him, and a chance to make him love her back._

Now, she felt more scared than happy. She knew that when he lost her virginity, it would be to him. It wasn't as if others hadn't tried to get her in bed with him, but she had never gone through with it, hoping beyond hope that her first would be Sokka. She just wished that it would be due to their love of each other, not just because Sokka wanted to let loose some frustration and she was willing to oblige.

Then she heard it. The creak of the hotel door she had been waiting for. He stood there in only the swim trunks he had worn down at the beach. Ty Lee felt her heart flutter as she stood looking at his muscular body. He closed the door, locked it, and then walked over to her and spoke not a word.

Suddenly, he was looming over her, trying to take off the top of her bikini. Ty Lee would have giggled, if Sokka wasn't obviously not in the mood. After a while, Ty Lee tried to move to help him, but he shrugged her arms off, he obviously didn't want her help. Tired of trying to get it off, he tore it at the back.

Ty Lee looked away blushing brightly, as her top piece fell to the floor. She made a glance at Sokka and saw him look very openly at her rather large breasts with what could only be lust. She looked away again, once again scared, but also very embarrassed.

She was completely surprised to suddenly feel cold hands on her breasts, massaging them, and let loose a small sigh of contentment. She looked back at him and was surprised to see him rubbing her tits with his thumbs with the rest of his fingers under the rest of her breast holding them up. She let out a groan this time in more pain than shock, as he began to pinch her tits.

She could feel her tits getting harder, as he began to very to rub her breasts with much force, and she let out another sigh. She was very surprised to here him talk for the first time.

"Get on the bed, bitch," he said quietly. She was usually very hurt when someone called her a name, but hearing his commanding masculine voice only served to make her hornier. She got on the bed, and glanced at his trunks which he was now taking off. There was a very large bulge in it, and she saw his very aroused member almost jump out of the small space it was confined in when he took the trunks off. Taking this as a sign she began to take off the bottom piece of her swim suit.

"Not yet, you whore!" Sokka yelled angrily. Once again she felt a surge of hormones from his name calling. He climbed on the bed and pushed her down so that she was flat on the bed. Then he lay down on top of stomach and forced his member down. To say that she was surprised when he began to force her breasts on top of his member would be an understatement. She was even more surprised however as he forced her head towards his large member.

"Open wide and take it like the slut you are," Sokka said glaring at her.

Scared, she complied with his demand and let him force his member into her mouth. Then he began to rock back and forth on her midsection, and she felt her breasts move up and down with him. The tip of his penis was just barely in her mouth when he moved back, but when he moved forwards, it went all the way past her teeth.

Ty Lee then began to wonder what his member would taste like. She remembered hearing all of the girls telling her that cum was only the sweetest delicacy known to womankind. So she very warily touched her tongue to it. This time, Sokka was the one who let loose a sigh, and Ty Lee quickly pulled back, scared he would yell at her.

However, hearing no complaints, she quickly pressed her tongue back to it, wanting to once again feel the wonder that it was. It was so sweet that she began to swivel her tongue all around it, wanting to get every last part. She was completely shocked when she felt the sudden surge of milky cum entering her mouth. She tried to taste it, but too much was entering at a time for her to taste it for more than a few seconds.

Finally, she felt the wave of cum stop, and she began to lick his still large member clean. She became rather upset when he removed it from her mouth, and saw him smirking. She began blushed a deep red again and looked away.

'Why does this have to end so soon?' she thought to herself, wanting to finish what he had started. She was shocked to see him pulling off her bottom piece and remembered a time when everyone was speaking of their boyfriends. She distinctly remembered Suki gloating to one and all of how her boyfriend went for hours without end, and shot off more than any normal male usually could.

She was brought back to the present after hearing Sokka make a small titter of success for pulling off the final piece barring him from his prize. Ty Lee was at this point a little scared. She had a number of stories hearing of how despite how pleasurable it was; it was also very painful the first time. She had nothing to worry about, however. At least not for now.

Sokka was, at the moment, barely putting his member in. Ty Lee began to squirm a little, waiting a little eagerly for him to continue. It looked however, like he was either now wondering if he should take a step further into cheating with the one he loved, or just teasing her.

If it was the latter, Sokka was holding up well to his plan, as Ty Lee sent out a little whimper.

"Please… I want it," she groaned.

That settled it for Sokka.

"You want it so bad? Take it like the little fucker you are!" he yelled back at her, as he pushed his impatient member full throttle, into Ty Lee.

Ty Lee let out a scream of pain as his massive member penetrated her. He gave her no time to adjust to his size, however, and merely pulled it out, and then pushed it back in. Ty Lee let out a gasp each time as the pain began to dull. Soon the pain evaporated and she began to rock into the motion, which served to make it more pleasurable to both her and evidently Sokka as well. Wanting to get even closer, she wrapped her long lags around his stomach and began to rock in time to him.

"That's it bitch. Take it! You're a slut. Only good for having sex!" Sokka yelled at her.

Despite his words, it only served to make her even hornier, and to try with even more effort to please him as he was pleasing her. Then not able to handle it anymore, she became the one to yell at him.

"If you're such a man, then give it to me! All of it!" she yelled, knowing she would come in only a matter of seconds.

"You want it, you whore?" He asked, lust written all over his face, "You can have it!"

At that moment, Sokka began to leave her. He came all the way out her body, then, just when Ty Lee thought it was over, he slammed it back into her, as hard as could, making Ty Lee scream as loud as possible.

She couldn't take it, but he continued, shoving it into and out of her, each one harder than the last. He wasn't finished there, whether that was good or bad, Ty Lee didn't know. He grabbed her breasts and began licking it, this pushed Ty Lee too far, and she came.

She began breathing harder and harder, but Sokka didn't relent. She knew he wouldn't stop until he was finished himself. On the eighth time of pushing it into her, he finally burst and sent a much larger amount of cum into her. She began to feel that if he didn't stop soon, she would explode. Finally, he came to a stop. He left her and rolled over, panting hard.

Ty Lee had no idea what happened next, too tired to assess the situation, and very quickly she fell asleep.

She was awakened a few hours later, after feeling the bed groan. She quickly remembered what had taken place a few hours (or was it days?) ago. She looked up and saw Sokka putting his shirt on.

Ty Lee's mind began to race. Had she done it? Had she proved how much she cared for him? Would he take her? Or would it end… right here? She couldn't take that, never go back to that loneliness of waiting for him. But then, he was Sokka, he might be a bit of a ladies man, but he'd never do that… would he?

Ty Lee bit her lip in anticipation, her heart pounding. She couldn't take the waiting. What was his answer?!

"I'm sorry… this can never happen again," Sokka whispered, as Ty Lee's world crumbled.

**Author's note: I'm so sorry Ty Lee, I love you!!! And it's not just 'cuz of your massive tits… although it is a major factor…. Please review!**


End file.
